This invention relates to a device for assembling uppers on footwear lasts or shoe trees, and particularly the upper at the median portion of the last or shoe tree, that is in the zone at which said last or shoe tree has a highly limited width relative to the end. At such a median portion, the last or shoe tree edge has a substantial radius of curvature to form the so-called slot or aperture.